Breaking The Shield
by ForeverEchelon
Summary: Dean Ambrose plans for The Shield take a turn when he falls for Lynda Storm (OC) the very diva him and his team are trying to take down. but is this a SECRET STORYLINE that only Dean knows about or something else? DOT FORGET TO TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE ITS IMPORTENT TO THE STORY.
1. Chapter 1

**I really love The Shield right now and thought I would wright a story with them, ok that and the fact that Dean Ambrose is mega hot. Hope you like what I come up with and remember please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do now own the WWE or the people that work for it.**

**Chapter: 1**

"What the hell? This is a divas match Cole what are The Shield doing out here?" The King looked over to his long time friend Michael Cole with a questionable look on his face hoping he had some answers.

"I know just as much as you do king, but you're right what are The Shield doing here at ring side? And who do they have their eyes set on? This match is still going and it looks like none of are divas have seen them yet."

Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns slowly made their way out of the crowd towards the ring. Closer and closer they got until the bell ran to signal the end of the match.

"And the winner of this match Lynda Storm." The ref held Lynda's hand held high as The Shield jumped over the barricade and into the ring. By this time the loser who was Eve had rolled out and was making her way back to the locker room area. Still celebrating Lynda turned around and came face to face with Dean Ambrose, her smile faded and fear came across her face. Dean, Seth and Roman all had almost sadistic smiles on their faces. What was going to happen? The three large men walked forward towards the woman in the ring with them and backed her into a corner.

"Hello there pretty girl." Dean said as the men surrounded her.

"What do you want? I've done nothing wrong leave me alone."

"We can't do that Lynda, we want you and what we want we get!" Dean signalled to the other men and the two understood what he meant. The next thing that Lynda knew was that Seth Rollins came at her. The poor girl had no place to go she had to think fast or she was dead meat. She was a woman and for some reason three men were gunning for her so she did the only thing that came to her. Lynda lunched herself at Seth with all her strength and a little help from a kick off and took him down with a spear.

By this time the crowd had gone nuts they could not believe what was going on before their own eyes a 5 foot 4 inch girl at 11 stone in weight just took down guy bigger and a lot heavier then she was down in one fail swoop.

"Did you just see that King Lynda Storm just took down a member of The Shield?"

"I know right I'm dying to know where this is all going and what the three of them want with this diva."

As the two commentators were talking Lynda had got her self up and again lunched at another member this time Roman reigns, but mid flight Dean Ambrose grabbed her around the waist and hauled her over his shoulder and the other two men got their burring's and helped Dean out the ring with Lynda. The poor girl was kicking and screaming for them to let her go but Dean was too strong so in a way she gave up the fight when the four of them were half way up the ramp to go backstage.

Disappearing around the back of the tron the arena went silent, what had just happened and why? Lynda Storm was a diva loved by all in the locker room; so why had the three men known as The Shield just attack her in the ring?

"Lady's and gentlemen if you have just joined us we are as shocked and confused as you are." Cole said

"The Shield have just been out here and for some unknown reason taken Storm back stage kicking and screaming in an unprovoked attack. The poor woman had done nothing wrong in our eyes but still Reigns, Ambrose and Rollins came to ring side and ambushed the girl."

"Yes but she never went down without a fight did she Cole?" Jerry said. "Cornered and the diva managed to put up a bit of a fight by taking down one of the guys, that's some feisty girl we got Cole."

"Well we are going to take a brake flocks and if we hear anything in that time you will be the first to know we'll see you in a few."

Still over Deans shoulder Lynda tried to lift her head to look at the men either side of her, ok she could only see the back of them but still she wanted to know why they had targeted her? It was always the guys they went after, Randy, Cena, Ryback aka Ryan and team hell no all guys that were build to take them on but not a small girl like her.

"Why are you doing this to me Dean what have I done that you have to kidnap me for no reason?"

"All in good time Storm but at this second in time me and the boys here are going to have a little fun, and you my pretty one are our entertainment for the evening."

Seth and Roman let out a little chuckle and both men gave each other a high five, the fear that went through Lynda's head was now spread across her face. What was going to happen to her? Would she be ok?

Down the long hall the men stopped in front of one of the locker rooms opened the door walked in and Dean removed Storm from his shoulder and placed her on the sofa that sat in front of the flat screen TV.

"You and we are going to be the best of friends from now on Lynda." Roman said as he sat down beside her on the sofa. "We are really going to be good friends." Dean said as he sat on the other side of her and put his arm around her shoulders a wicked grin on his face.

**So what did you all think? Did it wet your appetites? I would really like to know what you all thought, or I'll just delete the whole thing. Please don't make me do that I spent a lot of time thinking about this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all who left a review for the first chapter I'm really happy that you liked it so far hope you like this one.**

**Chapter: 2**

Dean was playing with Lynda's hair as he twirled it around his fingers as he slightly turned to look at the woman next to him.

"You see Storm as much as we love serving out justice to the many that need it we needed a side project for when we have nothing better to do." Lynda shook her head to try and get Ambrose's hand off of her she was a little afraid of what was going through the minds of the three men right now.

"Why don't you just get a hobby if you need something to occupy your self guys I'm not really a good toy to play with?"

"Oh she really is a feisty one." Seth said as he came behind the girl and put his hands on the back of the sofa and bent down to whisper something in her ear.

"You'll come around to our way of thinking sooner or later were a fun group of guys."

"You see Lynda no matter where you go no matter what you're doing we'll be there watching you, until you snap and come to us." Ambrose said as he took back his hand.

Lynda did not understand what was going on the three of them were talking nonsense, our way of thinking, going to make her snap? Looking at the three men around her Storm stood up or tried to when Roman took hold of her wrist and pulled her back down.

"Where do you think you are going Lynda? We are not quite done here."

"What are you going to do to me? I have a right to know, I've done nothing wrong to you let alone said anything and yet you're holding me against my will for no reason. Tell me now or ill make your lives a living…."

"What Lynda? Make our lives a living hell? I don't think you have it in you; you're the girl everyone loves, the girl who little girls look up to. Well that's a little boring the poster girl of the WWE needs to have a little fun in her live and we're the guys who are going to be breaking you down until you want to play with us willingly."

Letting go of her hand the members of The Shield stood up and walked towards the locker room door laughing with each other when Dean turned around and looked at her.

"You'll be seeing us soon pretty one that you can look forward to."

Again to Lynda all this was being a little to cryptic what was going on? She still had no clue but at least The Shield did not hurt her that she was thankful for. Going over what had just happened Lynda tried to think what Roman meant by her needing a little fun in her life? She thought about it for a second, she knew how to have fun; she had good friends an active social life how could she not be fun?

Lynda opened the door to the locker room a little and stuck her head out to see if the cost was clear. She did not want to be in the same area as the three men that she had just been with. Seeing that it was clear she stepped out of the room and made her way back to the women's locker room looking over her shoulder on the look out for The Shield and their promise to be keeping an eye on her.

Not far from where the locker room was Matt Striker pounced on her with mick in hand and camera in tow wanting to know what was going on.

"Lynda any comments on what happened to you tonight?" The mick thrust into her face.

"You know what Matt I wish I could tell you what happened but I'm still trying to find that one out myself. The Shield take me from the ring kicking and screaming to a locker room and proceed to tell me I'm their new pet project, that I need a little fun in my life and that they will be watching me. Confused? I would very much say so, now if you'll excuse me I would like to get out of here." And so she walked away and into the locker room.

"Well there you have it lady and gentlemen even Lynda Storm has no clue as to what The Shield wants with her, back to you Cole."

The room was alive with divas changing in an out of their ring gear gossiping and other stuff, Lynda walked over to the corner of the room where her stuff was when she heard her name being called out. She looked around to see it was Natalia.

"Lynda what the hell happened? Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

She was bombarding her with questions without taking a breath.

"Nat calm down ok, I'm fine I'll tell you what I just told Matt I have no clue what happened they took me had words then left. I was, still am confused about it all. They told me I was no fun and that I'm their ne pet project and that I'm going to be broken down and go to them willingly to have some fun. Very cryptic if you ask me."

"As long as you're ok then that's cool. So another question, are you going to come out with me and the others for a drink later? It is after all my birthday." Nat said clapping her hands together with excitement.

"You know I am, so what back to the hotel change and meet in the lobby then on to the club?"

"You know it; meet there at 11 sharp, the clubs are only just getting lively then."

"Ok I can't wait."

"Are you sure about this? I mean she has a right to know what's going on; I mean we're going to messing with her head after all." Seth Rollins said as he took a seat on the bench as he unlaced his boot.

"You know what we have been told, no telling her until she really confronts us in person, until then we just carry on doing what we have to do." Dean said as he walked towards the shower, looking back at Seth and Roman and saying.

"Storm will be on our side, the poster girl of the WWE will soon be a part of The Shield." And with that he disappeared into the shower.

**I know, I know a little confusing as to what is going on but that's the way it had to be for this chapter, as you can tell by the last line we now know why The Shield have their eyes on Lynda. Again thanks for reading and take a second to hit that little button below and let me know what you think PLEASE. XX **


	3. Chapter 3

**Just want to say a big thank you again to all of you who have reviewed and followed this story. I have to say I really am enjoying thinking about the plot line for it and all. So I really hope you like this chapter to, happy reading.**

Lynda and Natalya gathered up their things and walked towards the side entrance to go back to the hotel and get ready for Nat's birthday night out. The two of them were a buzz as to the fun to be had. Unknown to the two divas lucking just in the background was a member of The Shield listening to their chatter.

"So what is this night club called Nat?" Lynda asked as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

"It's called dreamers, it's about 4 blocks from the hotel nothing fancy just good old fun, dance floor, beer and loud music just the way I like it."

"Who else is going with us to the club?"

"Not a lot of us just you me The Miz, Josh, Katelyn, Zack, Beth and Eve but I have said if anyone else wants to tag along so be it."

"Cool I really can't wait now it's already looking up to be a fun night and we haven't even left the arena yet."

"Oh and I wounded why? Maybe it has something to do with a certain commentator by the name of Josh." Natalya bump her shoulder into Lynda's as a smile crossed her face.

"I do not have a thing for Josh Mathews; He's the one who has a thing for me and I'm not encouraging it at all." Lynda turned her head away from Nat as a very small blush crept over her, up her neck and across her face.

The lucking Shield member retreated back into the shadows and to his remaining team mates to tell them what he had just heard.

"So our pretty little girl is going dancing tonight is she? Well boys it looks like we are to, soon as we get back it's get changed and off for a night of stalking just like we promised her." Both Seth and Roman agreed with Dean taking hold of their belongings and leaving the arena for the hotel.

By the time 11pm came around a group of superstars and divas had congregated in the lobby of the hotel, dress casual but at the same time dressed to kill. Lynda had on a short denim skirt and a red v neck sweater and a pair of red heels. She looked comfortable and yet stunning at the same time, her hair was in a braid and had on only a small amount of makeup. For the boys they mostly had on shirts and pants, just like Natalya said the club was nothing fancy.

The air out side was warm so no one had to take a jacket with them; it was less stuff to look after once they arrived at the club. The walk down never took to long the group went and joined the back of the line and waited to get entrance and the start of a good time. Not long after the group made it in and went straight for the bar to order drinks.

"Shots first." Nat said as she got the bartenders attention and ordered eight shots of apple sours and lined them up on the bar.

"1, 2, 3 down the hatch guys." All took the shout and downed them in one.

"And now its time for the beer, let the good times roll guys and have a good time, I know I am."

The drinks were flowing and the mood of all the divas and superstars were in high spirits. Lynda was on the dance floor dancing up a storm she looked as if she belonged on a stage dancing very sexually to the music, in her own little world. Josh was looking on from the side lines of the dance floor his eyes sparkling with what he was seeing Lynda do, it was now or never for him to make his move he had to do it. Poor Josh had been crushing on Lynda for over four months now and seeing her like this gave him the push he needed to do something about it.

"Hay mind if I join in?" Josh shouted over the loud music

"Sure, you can be my pole, I kind of dance with my eyes closed and who knows what I might do." A smile crossed both their faces as Lynda went back to dancing grabbing onto Josh's arm and closing her eyes as the music over took her.

In a dark corner of the club between the dance floor and the bar three men stood watching what was going down on the dance floor. Beer in their hands and a dark look in one member eyes, Dean brought his beer to his lips as Lynda continued to dance with Josh.

"Would you look at them two on the floor?" Katelyn said into Mike's ear. "Poor josh dose not look as if he knows how to handle her dancing, the poor guy looks lost."

Mike laughed at this then replied. "The funny thing is Josh is like 5 years older then her and he looks as if he still has no clue about a woman; it's almost cute in a way."

"I know it's cute, want to come dance with me? I need to rid myself of some of this energy I have."

"Sure I'm in." Mike and Katelyn finished off the rest of their beers and made their way to the dance floor.

Lynda's arms came to wrap them selves around Josh's neck as she got down with the music, an all to happy Josh smiling from ear to ear slowly moved his hands down along her back and came to rest on her hips. At this point Dean Ambrose's ever watchful eyes thought it was time to make The Shields presents known. With a movement of his head Seth and Roman knew what to do.

The dance floor was crowded so none of the friends seen them come close, only until they were on top of their target. Words were sad in poor Josh's ear by Seth and he let go of Lynda, more words in his ear told him to tell the girl he was going to get a drink or something, he did so without a fight. Next Roman created a small space so that the three of them could stand around Lynda; Finally Dean stood behind her and placed his hand on her hip.

Lynda still had no clue of all of this happening because of her dancing with her eye closed. Dean was not a dancer in his own right; he just swayed to the movements of his pretty ones body and with a sadistic smile on his face.

The other boys just stood watching Lynda do her thing and the fact that Dean was enjoying what she was doing a little too much made them roll their eyes.

Josh walked over to his group of friends with a grim look on his face not to pleased with what just happened.

"Did you see that? Did you see what they did?"

"No Josh what are you talking about?" Nat said as she took a seat next to Zack who was uneventfully trying to chat up "some hot chick" in his words.

"Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns I'm dancing with Lynda and the three of them told me to walk away." Pointing in the direction of the three men.

"You have got to be kidding me? What are they doing here? When she finds out whose arms are around her she'll go nuts. I mean the three of them took here kicking and screaming from the ring tonight, something has to be done."

"Well don't look at me they would squish me like a bug, Zack's no good he's too busy talking to them girls or trying to and Mike I cant see him."

"Ok let me think for a second… Ok we do nothing and see what happens, I doubt they would hurt her looks like a game to them. She did tell me that she was their new play thing whatever that means.

Back out on the dance floor the music had become more seductive and so Lynda's dance moves became more and more sexual. She was now grinding into who she thought was Josh but was in fact Dean; her hands came down over Dean's chest around his waist and took a firm hold of his arse, Dean groaned inwardly to himself the things she was doing to him at this moment in time was just an added bonus. In the back of Lynda's mind she knew something was not right here, Josh had not come back because he had a shirt and pants on this guy she was grinding herself against had on a t-shirt and jeans. Josh was short and not so built, this guy was tall and all muscle.

"Open your eyes Lynda, open and look at who it is you're dancing with."

Slowly Lynda slowed her pace in dancing but before she opened them a loud whisper flooded her ere.

"Don't stop dancing on my account pretty one; I'm really starting to have some fun."

Her eyes shot open and looked up into the eyes of Dean Ambrose, the man who promised her no matter where she was or what she was doing they would be there. And here they were as promised.

"God get off me." Lynda said as she pulled herself from Dean's hand around her waist. "What are you doing here Dean? Cant you see I'm here with my friends trying to have some fun?"

"Oh Lynda, you would have so much more fun with us three them with the likes of The Miz, Zack Ryder and of all people Josh Mathews. I mean come on I thought you had a little more taste when it came to men?"

"Screw you Ambrose." Lynda said as she began to walk away but both Seth and Roman blocked her path. Dean again took hold of her waist and pulled her near and whispered in her ear. "Oh don't worry about that pretty one, soon you'll be screaming my name."

Lynda Pulled away from Dean hitting him on the chest "Oh still feisty I see?" Seth said as she walked away from the three men but walked backwards off the floor keeping her eyes on the men as they retreated to the club door with sinister smiles on their faces and out into the night leaving Lynda's friends to pick up the little more then jumpy diva.

**Ok so this chapter is nothing amazing but it's getting there slowly. Sorry took this long to update I work shifts you see so I'm either working or sleeping lol, but I hope you're still going to read it. Please press the review button I love seeing what you all think, so until next time happy Christmas, or what ever you celebrate this time of year. Night all. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I really love where this is going so far and I'm really happy you guys are to, I love that its keeping you guessing so here is another one for you.**

**Chapter: 4**

"Lynda I'm really sorry." Josh said as he came over to her and gave her a hug. "The three of them basically moved me out the way, that and Dean Scares the crap out of me."

"That's ok Josh three against one are not good odds when it comes to them three." Josh smiled and rubbed her back. "Look guys if you don't mind I'm going to go back the hotel, I've had about as much excitement for one night so ill see you all in the morning ok?"

All her friends were happy for Lynda to do this so far her night had started a little messed up so all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Ill walk you if you like Lynda?" Josh said as he followed her to the door.

"Oh thank you Josh you're so sweet." Lynda said as she touched Josh's arm I appreciation.

The two walked out into the night warm night air the street was alive with people out to have a good time, looking for that buzz away from work and home. The walk back was silence with no need for chit chat it was comfortable, but every now and then Josh would steal a glance at Lynda like he wanted to say something but could not find the words. The poor guy a crush for this long on a girl and he could still not get the nerve to tell her. All thanks to The Shield his nerves were shot and would have to wait another day to tell her how he felt.

It never took to long to long for Josh and Lynda to walk back the hotel, once in the lobby Storm checked her bag for her room key and sent took out her phone and sent a text to Natalya just to let her know she was back to at the hotel and to enjoy the rest of her birthday night. She felt a little guilty that she had to leave her friend but Natty would understand after what happened.

"Thank you Josh for walking me back, you can go back to the club if you like I don't want you to loose out because of me."

"No I'm cool besides its late anyway and I have the web show to tape tomorrow. So I guess it was a good enough reason to say now, would you like me to walk you to your room?"

"Oh Josh that's not necessary, I'm a big girl but thank you for the offer."

"Ok so ill guess ill see you tomorrow then?"

"Probably, good night Josh."

"Good night Lynda." Storm gave a kiss on the cheek to Josh and the two parted ways.

Just in the distance sat a lone figure drinking a bottle of beer he had seen the two walk in it was a prime spot at the bar to see the door of the hotel and he had been waiting just to see her come back. His eyes were dark and the look on his face was one pure mischief, what he had said in the club made him smile. But as well as that even though Lynda did not know who she was dancing with was loving what she was doing to him, lets just say that his jeans got just a little to tight in the crotch area and he could not believe that she never noticed it. He had plans for that girl plans for The Shield plus plans of his very own. Dean Ambrose had very good plans of his own, He finished off the rest of his beer and made his way back to the room him and his stable mates were staying for the night with a smile on his face.

"When did she get back?" Roman said as he was looking at his phone.

"About half hour ago, came in with that little twerp Josh Mathews he was all like googly eyed over her it was a really sad sight to see really." Dean made a face and mocked being sick.

"Oh that's so pathetic; I mean he looks like a kid. Small spiked hair and his suits always look too big for him. It really is laughable." Roman inwardly laughed to himself.

Seth who was in the bathroom at the time came out with toothbrush in hand turned to Dean and said. "So if she came back half hour ago what took you so long to get back up here?"

"Finishing my beer man, taking in the view you know."

"View what view?" Seth said.

"Storm's arse my god she really has got a fine arse, she dropped something on the floor and when she picked it up I swear I got a twinge in my jeans. But then again her grinding up against me in the club I got a hard on too." Dean slipped down onto one of the sofas in the room and grabbed the TV remote and turned it on, with no intension to watch it, it was just something for him to do.

"yeah well I have to agree with you on that one she is one hot looking girl, just don't tell my girlfriend I said that or ill end up without my balls." Seth moved his hand to his crotch wincing from the thought of his girlfriend ripping them off.

"Well that's what you get for being whipped man, she says jump you say how high."

"No way I'm whipped."

"Oh please." Roman said. " I've heard you on the phone to her you have this really stupid voice you put on it's all lovey, grow a pair man and tell her you're the man in that relationship." Both Dean and Roman laughed together as Seth stormed back into the bathroom muttering under his breath how he was so not whipped.

"Well like it or not Lynda Storm is going to have to start loving seeing us around, if what we have to do is going to work. You never know she might even be grateful." Dean laughed as he turned off the TV and got up to get ready for a few hours of sleep. But then again after Storm giving him the heard on in the club and getting a twinge in his pants at the bar when she bent over he knew that she would be in his dreams that night. And he was ready to see what would happen there, for his dreams he could control.

**Oh my so this looks to be the start of Deans obsession with Lynda, wonder how it will pan out? Well if I get more then 5 reviews for this chapter ill update as soon as I can. Please their like a drug to me I get high off seeing the notification on my phone. So all you lovely followers PLEASE TAKE A FEW EXTRA SECONDS OF YOUR TIME AND CLICK THAT BUTTON and you nice new people to the story too. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you again guys, you all rock. Oh and how dreamy and velvety is Dean's voice? *Swoons*. Oh and I know nothing about the technical stuff in gymnastics so I'm just going to wing it and a slow start too so bear with me ok, and this is a really, really long chapter.**

**Chapter: 5**

The look in Storm's eyes as she took a few deep breathes as she readied herself for the task at hand; focused on the parallel bars in front of her she was lucky to have found a gym in the area of the hotel that had gymnastic equipment. She liked to keep up with her training so that she did not get rusty, that and it was a really good work out. One last intake of breath and Lynda took a run and jump onto the lower bar and swung her self to get some momentum to jump to the upper bar. Once on the upper bar she swung so she was up straight in the air and turned around, again she swung up putting her legs through the gap between the bar and her head. Again Lynda gained momentum in ready for a flip as he picked up speed she let go flipped then caught hold of the bar again. Twice she did this, switching to the smaller bar doing a small tumble on that before standing on it to grasp hold of the upper bar. It was now time for her dismount faster and faster she swung releasing the bar and going into a double forward duck flip and landed perfectly on her feet. She smiled to her self thinking that her finish was worthy of a ten.

Walking back over to her bag she took out a bottle of water took off the cap and took a long drink from it. Sometimes she though this kind of workout was harder then the rest it took great skill and concentration. Looking around Lynda wanted to see if any of the treed mills were free so she could do an up hill jog before heading back to the hotel to get some breakfast. Half hour should do fine, overdoing it was something Lynda did not want to do today she had to do some press this morning. Looking at her watch it was now 7.30am she had ben in here since the gym opened at six so jumping of the treed mill and gathering up her things she walked out into the cool but sunny daylight, she would shower back at the hotel.

"I'm starving." Roman said as he took his food over to an empty table and sat down. A full English fry up sat before him with a few extra bits of bacon on the side. Dean and Seth sat down opposite him and looked at Roman attack his food like he had never seen food before.

"So what have we got to do today besides annoy Storm?" Seth said as he took a bit of his pancakes.

"Well I was thinking nothing mush really its not like we have a lot to do today but tape our prom so we should just stalker he for the time being; same as last night make our presence known then tonight the same, she has a match so we should be at ringside to distract her. You know have a little fun like we said we would." Dean's two stable mates agreed to the idea, this is how it had to go start off slow then really get in her face.

"So do any of you know where the pretty one is? She is no in her room because Natalya is over there eating and Storm rooms with her, we are really going to keep a closer eye on her. We need to know where she is at all times if this plan is going to work."

Mean while up in her room Lynda had just stepped out of the shower and was wrapped in a towel looking through her luggage for something to wear for the day. It had to be comfortable but at the same time appropriate for the hot weather. Finding a pair of quarter length jeans and a white vest top she put them on, applying only a little make up and brushing her hair into pigtails she looked at herself in the mirror and was happy with what she had seen. Taking hold of the room key and putting it in her pocket she grabbed her hand bag and made her way downstairs to get something to eat.

"Lynda we're over here." Lynda look to where her name was being called and seen Natalya, Josh, The Miz and Zack sat at a far table chatting away and tucking into their food. Lynda went and got some food and began to walk towards her friends when she spotted the three members of The Shield.

Seth spotted her and pointed her out to the others as she got closer Dean turned in his chair sticking his arm out to block Lynda's way passed. Lynda could have gone round but the path was blocked by people lined up to get their breakfast.

"Good morning Storm, why don't you join us?" Dean kicked out the chair next to him. "We would love it if you did, so we could get to know a little about our new shiny toy. And you could get to know us too." Both Seth and Roman sniggered at Deans remark, both nodding their heads to Deans invitation.

Lynda felt a little intimidated Dean was a scary guy at the best of time but something in his voice kind of relaxed her too, who knew what it was but his voice was somewhat soothing to the ear.

"No, I would rather poke my eyes out then eat with you Ambrose, now if you don't mind let me passed so I can go sit with my friends." Dean put his arm down to let her passed but before she was passed the table completely Dean said to her. "Don't worry pretty one, you'll be sitting with us soon and by choice and not with them losers over there." Lynda just gave him the finger and walked the small distance to her table of friends and sat to eat her food.

"What did they want?" Mike said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Wanted me to join them at the table, I told them no and he called you all a bunch of losers too, so I just gave him the finger."

"Oh I feel so proud my little girls growing up." Mike mocked wiping a tear from his eye.

"Give over Mike I'm not so little you know."

"Don't we know it?" Zack said as he held up his hand for a high five from Mike who gladly obliged.

"Hay Zack I'm up here so stop looking at my chest." She reached across the table and clipped Zack across the ear.

"Hay I was not looking at your chest….. much." He gave her a grin. "Besides you're hot I have to look you know just to make sure you're real."

"I'll give you real Ryder." Again she hit him across the ear.

"So where were you this morning? Your bed was empty when I got up?"

"Oh I was at the gym, glad I found it really had gymnastic equipment so I could keep up with my skills and all that. It's one hell of a work out trust me, but I kept it light with all the fun stuff we have to do today," Lynda stuck her thumbs up sarcastically.

"What you got going on then?" Mike asked.

"Radio show then a sighing with…" Lynda had to take the schedule out of her bag to check. "With Cody and then that's me for the day, until tonight were I have a match with you sweetie." Moving her arm she wrapped it around Natalya's shoulders and gave her a quick friendly hug.

"Oh goodie I can't wait, a good scrap is to be had then?" Natalya said as she hugged Lynda back.

"Well ok then I have to love you all and leave you as I have to be at this station in like half an hour, so see you later kids." Lynda got up fro the table sticking a last hash brown in her mouth picking up her bag and walking way with a wave and a smile.

"Dude she's leaving, who's going to follow her for today?" Seth said.

"I'll do it." Roman said as he got up from his chair. "I can do the stealthy stalker thing I am the silent type after all."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say Reigns." Seth snorted.

"Whatever just don't let her out your sight for a second, just make sure she knows you're watching her, I want to know her reaction with you being there."

"No problem Storm will defiantly know I'm there with her, you know few words in her ere a few look all should be good." The three men parted ways and for Roman a day of tormenting Lynda Storm was in order.

Roman followed Storm out into the hotel and into a waiting car that would take her to the radio show she was going to be on. Roman hailed a taxi and told the driver to follow her car. A short ride later and the car pulled up outside the station of 129.3 rush radio, one of the most popular stations in the city. Lynda got out the car and walked inside and was greeted by the Kay the booking agent.

"Hi you must be Lynda Storm, nice to meet you. Salty and Matt will be out in a moment their just rapping up a morning phone call with matt's Nan, they call her every morning because she's really a funny lady."

"That's ok I don't mind cant wait to get started." Lynda smiled as Kay led her to the radio booth Salty and Matt where doing the show.

Roman paid the taxi driver the money owed and got out the cab and walked into the station and was met with the receptionist.

"Hello sir how can I help you s morning?" she was a little to happy for this time of day Roman though but had to be nice if he was to keep an eye on Lynda.

"Yes good morning a girl came in here a few minutes ago name of Lynda Storm can you take me to her please? We work together and I'm a little late in meeting her here you see." Not so charming he knew but he had to get to her.

"Just one moment and ill get Kay for you she will know where Miss Storm is." After a short call on the phone Kay came round the corner and approached Roman.

"So you're here with Miss Storm are you? Well I'm afraid she's just gone into the radio booth and we can't interrupt the show to let you in why don't you stand by the viewer's window and let her know you're here."

"That would be grate thank you Kay you're ever so kind." Roman's lips curved into a sadistic smile knowing that Lynda was not going to be happy to see him in the middle of an interview.

"And as we promised you listeners out there we have WWE diva Lynda Storm in the house WOOOOOOOO." Salty said into the microphone.

"Thanks for having me guys I'm glad to be here today."

"So Lynda lets get down to the gritty stuff already, who do you like better CM Punk or John Cena? The only reason we ask is because is we have $10 riding on your answer so who' it going to be and why." Salty and Matt edged forward on their seats in anticipation to her answer.

"Well if I have to pick one, and just so you know both guys are good friends of mine I would have to say….."

"Oh Matt can we have a drum roll please?" Matt pushed the button on the bored for the sound of the drums.

"It would have to be….. Cena, just because he's a really big kid always goofing around, but when it come's work he's got his head on. He would do anything to help he's just amazing."

"Yeah baby I just won me $10 from good old Salty here hand it over mad." Matt said as he put his hand out for his winnings. Lynda laughed as Salty took out his wallet and gave mat the $10.

For the short time the show was going on Roman was stood just a little way back from the window so that Lynda could not see him but close enough for him to see her. He would let her know he was there soon.

"So Storm, we need to know what is going on with you and Dean Ambrose. He kind of had this look in his eyes last night on TV when he was with you in the ring last night. Can we have your thoughts on that?"

As soon as Roman heard Dean's name being said he made himself known to Lynda just as she was going to answer the question given to her. He stepped closer to the window and knocked loudly so that all three sets of eyes were set on him.

"Oh my god, I can't believe what's happening listeners but you would not believe who is stood outside our viewer's window? It's none other then Roman Reigns from The Shield, at the moment the most destructive force in the WWE." Matt and Salty were bouncing on their seats to find out what was going on.

"You want to know what's going on with me and Dean Ambrose. Nothing but something is going on with me and The Shield, as the lovely Mr Ambrose has said to me I'm The Shield's shiny new toy. And s of last night I'll have my very own stalkers following me everywhere until I join in their fun. And it's going to be along time till I do. Sorry guys it was fun but I have a member of The Shield I have to deal with."

Lynda took off her head set gave both presenters a cheeky kiss on the cheek and left out the side door and towards Roman.

"Well that was amazing, we know you cant see it but Lynda Storm is facing off with Roman Reigns as we speak, I wounded where this is going to lead we'll tell you after this short brake."

Anger in her eyes with a little hint of fear Lynda approached Roman.

"What the hell do you want from me Roman? I asked you this last night and never got a straight answer, would you at least tell me now?"

"I thought we told you last night Sweet heart you're The Shield's new toy, and like we said last night where ever Mary go's the lamb will sure to follow."

"God I hate you guys, always with the cryptic answers." Lynda pushed passed him and made her way to the front door to get in the waiting car that would take her to the sighing with Cody and away from Roman. But in the somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that he would follow her.

And with that Roman smiled and followed after the feisty diva out of the building and to her sighing.

**So what did you think? This was like a really long one for you all so as a thank you push the button, I'm thinking review as much as you can this time and another extra long chapter will follow PREETY PLEASE. Oh and I was watching old raw shows from 2010, my god I loved Punk's hair back then and the whole John Cena and Nexus this. My god did I miss a lot. And most of it was funny. One last thing I put a poll up, I have an idea but I want your opinion. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok second long chapter, thanks to the guys who are sticking by me and reviewing every chapter, you know who you are. Don't forget to take the poll I have on my profile I need your opinion.**

**Chapter: 6**

The door slammed behind Lynda as she was show to the back room where Cody was waiting for her before the sighing. She flung her bag onto the small sofa and let out a frustrating scream.

"Wow what's wrong with you?" Cody said as he looked up from the book he was reading.

"Let's just say a six foot something guy with black hair and belongs to The Shield by the name of Reigns is what's wrong with me. The guy followed me to my radio interview this morning and I'm sure he's going to turn up here." Lynda flopped down next to Cody on the sofa.

Cody put his book away back into his backpack and pattered her on the shoulder.

"Don't let him get you, if he see's its bugging you he'll do it all the more and if he see's it's not he will lay off."

"I don't think so Cody after last nigh it looks like I'm going my own stalkers for a while and that will annoy me all the more. Dean said that they will be everywhere I am or wherever I go so I guess ill have to some how block them out. But that's a little hard when they make themselves known to me."

"Just try your best I'm sure it will work out in the end."

"I hope you're right Cody because this is only day two if you count last night of their fun with me."

A lady from the toy store came in to collect both Cody and Lynda and take them to their seats for the sighing so that they could open the doors and let the fans see the superstar and diva. Both knew it was going to be an a few hours of smiles, hugging and photos for the two of them. But Lynda it would be a few hours of a forced smile thanks to Roman Reigns.

From what could be seen from their seats the line to meet them went all the way around the block, this was typical for a sighing and it was nice to see all the little boy's and girl's faces when they approached the stars. What really made the all the stars laugh was when fully grown men turned up and said oh this is for my son he could not make, now that was always a kicker to them all.

The line of children was running smoothly smiles all round, it got to all the stars that just a name on a bit of paper made a kids day but it was worth it. Half way through Lynda was having her photo taken with a little girl when she seen something in the corner of her eye; There stood none other then Roman arms crossed his chest looking menacing. Finishing with the little girl, she lean dower to Cody to whisper in his ear.

"Look who's just turned up just in the corner beside us." She said as she nodded her head in Roman's direction. Roman seen this and sent Lynda a smirk and a sarcastic wave.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Give me a while I'll think of something I always do." Lynda said as she carried on with the meet and greet. Not a lot of people were left before the diva and superstar had to leave and that's when Lynda spoke to the crowed of children, mostly aged between 8 and 12. She stood up out of her seat and began to speak.

"Hay kids who here seen raw last night?" The kids all cheered.

"Well as you would have seen The Shield came after me and took me away". Lynda spoke to them slowly and easy enough for them to understand, the kids booed.

"Well I take it you don't like The Shield then?" again the kids booed.

"Well over in the corner is a member of The Shield and I'm saying we get him, what do you all say? As our time here has finished we make him pay for his part in last nights taking of me." The kids all started to jump up and down with excitement; they had a chance in going up against a wrestler. Knowing full well Roman would not harm any of the kids she knew they were all safe.

"Ok just don't harm him ok. And as you help me I can make my escape."

The look on Roman's face was not one of a happy man he could not run as his way was blocked by all the kids and the door to the back room was to his left and that was blocked by Cody and Lynda.

"Ok kids get him." The children rushed forward descending upon the man in the corner, non of the kids were strong enough to do him any damage but keep him occupied long enough so that Lynda could make her escape. Most of the kids grabbed onto the legs and swung from Roman's arms but in a way it was all in good fun to the kids, to Lynda it was a blessing. Lynda and Cody made it into the back room and Lynda grabbed her bag and ran out the back door and into the waiting car. Cody jumped in after her and the car sped away to safety in her eyes.

"My god did you see that? Did you see the look on Roman's face when I set the kids onto him? He did not know what to do, that Cody was a look of fear I think I have one up on The Shield." Cody smiled and held up his hand to give her a high five, it truly was one up on the three men in his books to.

Back at the hotel both Cody and Lynda parted ways both to their rooms Cody to change and go to the gym and Lynda to chill for the rest of the day before the show that night. Taking her key out of her bag she put it into the slot waiting for the light to turn green telling her the room was unlocked. Tossing her bag on the floor Lynda took of her shoes one by one and placed them next to the row of her other shoes by the door. Walking towards the bathroom she switched on the shower letting the water heat up before she climbed in; one thing Lynda hated was starting a shower with cold water. Taking a towel from the shelf she made her way back into the bedroom to take off her clothing and wrap the towel around her. Marching back into the bathroom she tested the water with her hand to find the water to her liking she let the towel slip to the floor and climbed into the cascading water. There was one thing that Lynda loved was the feel of the water in a shower, if she could she would stay there all day but alas she was only there for as long as the water was hot; and then she would get out.

"What do you mean you lost her?" Dean said as he threw a sofa pillow at Roman it was the first thing to hand, as he dodged it as it came towards him.

"What was I to do man? She set the whole dame store of kids onto me, I could not just push them out the way, and they were kids." Seth sniggered at this.

"Well you should have thought of that, and by the look of it the kids won the little battle. So my pretty little Storm got one over you, smart girl but not smart enough. We'll get her tonight during her match she will not see it coming." Dean laughed turned on his heel and walked out onto the balcony of their room.

"What's so funny man?"

"You getting took down by a bunch of kids, that's one story to tell the ladies." Roman just rolled his eyes and threw the sofa pillow back at his friend.

The car rolled to a stop in the parking lot of the arena and out jump Dean, Seth and Roman; with Seth driving he locked the car as the others grabbed their stuff from the boot. Bags in hand the three men made their way into the arena and over to the board to see when Lynda's match was, they were ok for a while after the show started they would have until the sixth match before going out and greeting Lynda.

"So what are we to do with my sweet pretty Storm?" Dean said as the three men walked towards their locker room.

"How about we make her lose her match?" Seth said as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder.

"Nope, that's way too simple."

"What about distracting her?"

"Nope that's still to simple. Oh what about we just attack her? Not in a mad kind of way but make her fight us back you know get a bit of a rise out of her. You know like last time that was good, girls got spunk." Dean clasp his hands together in glee, as his two stable mates agreed with him with a nod of their heads and smiles on their faces. Tonight more fun was to be had with the little feisty diva Lynda Storm.

"Our match is up after this one Lynda, so get moving and we can make our way towards the curtain." Natalya said as she took one last look in the mirror.

"Ok, ok I'm ready god you really are pushy you know that right Nat?"

"Yep that's me and would you want me any other way?"

"Yes less pushy." The two divas laughed as they both left the locker room and walked towards the curtain.

After Lillian introduced the two the divas, both sized each other up the ref called for the bell to start the match. Walking the ring Lynda and Nat made for each other, grappling onto Lynda's Shoulders Nat pulled her over and onto the floor. Natalya straddled onto Lynda and started to bash her head into the mat, boo's from the crowed got louder; well Natalya was a heel after all. The match went back and forth for a while each time one thought they had the upper hand the girls would switch. Lynda had Natalya in the anaconda vice, yes it was CM Punk's submission hold; but she asked him a while back if he could show her how to do it and if she could use it every now and then. And with Punk loving the ladies he garishly agreed. The vice was locked in when the mood in the arena went sour boo's and other things were going on out side the ring. Lynda loosened the vice a little as to Natalya asked what was going on so only Lynda could see and hear her.

"I don't know I can see behind me."

The next thing Lynda knew was two sets of hands untangling her from Natalya's body and picking her up off the floor. Still unable to see who was behind her because of the angle she was in Lynda struggled to get herself free but to no avail. All she was able to see was a set of black commando boots, and with that she knew who had attacked her, it was non other then The Shield.

"Did you see that Cole? They just picked up Storm like a rag doll, what does The Shield have against this poor diva?"

"I don't know king but I would say Lynda is not a poor diva after taking down one of them the other night. I'm sure this diva can handle her self with these three."

Dean bent over Lynda as she was still dangling face down from the way Seth and Roman had picked her up.

"Did you miss me today pretty one? Because I know what you have been up to, I had roman here follow you. Crafty little girl aren't you setting all those children on to Roman here so you could make a get away bravo." Dean was at that point stroking Lynda's hair he really liked doing that.

Lynda managed to life her head up to look at her tormenters.

"What the kids go a little to light on your boy Ambrose? Should have got them to kick him harder; that I would have stayed to have seen." Smiling up at him Dean pulled on her hair.

"You know Lynda you are our play thing now and we all thought we would come and play with you, even if you were in the middle of a match. We'll turn up when you least expect it." Dean laughed and let go of her hair, telling both Seth and Roman to stand me up right so they could have a little more fun.

"Would someone please come down here and help this poor girl, it's not right three grown men stronger and taller then Storm; is just not right." Jerry said as he and Michel looked on in horror.

Rollins and Reigns let go of Lynda's arms, and at that point she quickly lifted her hand and was able to strike Ambrose as hard as she could across the cheek. Dean took his own hand and brought it to his own cheek, the slap he had just got stung like hell. Wow she really was a wild one and this was what Dean liked to see, in a way it was turning him on. Just in them few seconds he could his boxer briefs getting just that little bit tight. Thank god he had on baggy combats; it would have been some what of an embarrassment him being in the ring with a raging hard on for a woman he was tormenting, but then again this was Dean Ambrose after all.

Rollins and Reigns dragged Lynda over towards the turn buckle and Roman got out the ring and stood on the steel steps in front of storm holding onto her arm and Seth well he bent down and took hold of her legs. Ambrose on the other hand jumped out of the ring and began to look for something under it. A kendo stick is what he picked up and smiled, checking over the weapon Dean climbed back into the ring. This in his eyes was going to be fun, he was not going to hurt her no he was never going to hurt his play thing.

"Are you ready for this pretty one?" he said in her ear and with that drew back the stick and swung. The swing was not fast enough to harm her but had enough swing to leave Lynda's bum tingling. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 swings of the kendo stick was just what was needed before the three men released her. Just after the release the music of John Cena hit and he came out from the back in aid of Lynda. But just as quick Dean then slaps her arse with his own hand and whisper in her ear.

"Just something to remember me by baby girl until next time." He ran his hand through her hair once more thinking to himself. "God she smells so good." And then jumped out the ring and disappeared through the crowed and back to the locker room. This left Lynda in a state of shock still stood in the corner of the ring where The Shield had left her.

"Lynda are you ok?" John said as he took her out of the corner and brought her into a hug.

"I'm ok John I am not hurt, but my arse dose tingle a little, I know that they would not intensely harm me." And with that John and Lynda got out the ring and walked to the back.

"Now that my friend is how we play the game." Dean gave both Seth and Roman high fives for their part in tonight's game; all three men were on a high. This was only day two of the fun and games The Shield had in store for Lynda Storm. And with that the three stable mates gathered up their stuff ready to go back to the hotel but not until they had a little more fun but this time with Randy Orton.

**So what did you think of this one? A Second long chapter for you all. I do hope you are all taking the poll on my profile for a chapter that will come later on in the story. If not tell me here how you think dean will show his love for Lynda. Your feed back is really important to me so please tell me and ill do my best to keep you reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about taking a while to update but I'm either working or asleep lol. Kind of filler this one to set up something that's going to happen in a later chapter. And I do hope you have taken my poll on my profile I would still like to have your opinion.**

**Chapter: 7**

The light from the sun crept through the window hitting Lynda in the face, groaning she pulled the covers over her head that it was morning and she would have to get up at any moment. From under the covers she stretched and slowly pocked her foot out then the other and then gradually the whole thing and eventually sprung out of bed. Today was a good day, travel day the best kind the kind were everyone got to go home for a few days to recharge their batteries and let loose with friends and family. Luckily Lynda packed everything last night but kept out the things she would need for that morning. Walking into the bathroom Lynda turned on the water for the sink to wash her face and brush her teeth; she was not going to shower as she had done so the night before.

She was happy thinking about the last two days and how all this stuff that had started with The Shield would be behind her for three blissful days. She was thinking how she could hang out with her friends go to a few bars and relax with good company, Go shopping or just veg out; That's why everyone loved travel day. Lynda took hold of her things and walked over to her case putting them inside then zipped it up, she then proceeded to get dressed. She pulled on a t-shirt and then over that her favourite hoodie with an epic shot of Jared Leto on the back and the 30 seconds to mars tryad on the front. Then she pulled on a pair of baggy jeans with a pair of trainers, this was travel day after all so she wanted to be as comfortable as possible for the flight back home to Ohio.

Taking one last look around the room to make sure she had not left anything Lynda took hold of her case and bag with room key in hand and left the room. Stopping at the lift she pressed the button and waited for the doors to open, it only took a few moments for the doors to open and the then she stepped inside. As the doors closed a hand stopped them to revile Josh Mathews on the other side with his belongings ready for going home.

"Hay good morning." Josh said with a smile on his face, Josh had his trade mark hair spiked and instead of what you normally see him in a suit he had on a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt.

"Good morning to you to Josh, can't wait to get home and chill for a while what about you any plans?"

"Well not really but I need to get a new car, mine finally gave up on me last week so that's going to be fun, not." He gave a little chuckle. "What about you, what do you have planed?"

"Me? Well shop till I drop and then go out with a few friends and then veg that's about it, I can't wait."

The lift finally made it to the ground floor both Josh and Lynda stepped out and made their way over to reception to hand over the room keys and then outside to the waiting bus that would ferry all the divas and superstars to the airport. With everything settled inside the two friends walked outside and loaded their bags into the hold and then made their way onto the bus both finding a somewhere to sit. Lynda made her way to the back of the bus where Mike and Zack were sat and Josh taking a seat on his own, the guy had to do some manning up to do for he knew today was the day he was going to ask that all important question to Lynda if she would go out with him; He just hoped nothing would interrupt him again or lose his bottle like last time.

"Hay Mike, where are you going to fly to today? Are you going home to LA or home to see mum and dad in Ohio?" as Lynda bounced on the seat next to him.

"I'm thinking LA, really don't want to go home because I know my aunty is there and I really can't cope with her grabbing my cheek and stuff. The woman still thinks I'm a little kid, and my cousin drives me up the wall asking me all these questions about all you guys. The worst thing is she has the hot's for Zack here and I really don't know why." Zack turned to mike and gave him a look.

"Hay what's wrong with that? Chicks love me." A massive grin crossed his face and he nodded his head agreeing with himself.

"Dude my cousin is only thirteen years old. I think it because you have the same taste in music, that and you really are just a big kid."

"But we love you all the same Zack, we would not want you any other way." Lynda took Zack into a small hug to let him know she cared.

The ride to the airport was only short so no one was able to settle down, the bus pulled up at the drop off point and everyone got off and collected their bags and made their way inside. With everyone grabbing their tickets and passports out bags or pockets they all made their way to the check in desks for their flights. Lynda made her way over to the desk to check in for flight CI275OH it was not taking off for another two hours so she had some time to get something to eat and do a little airport shopping.

Everyone checked in the bunch made their way through security and into the departure lounge. Lynda, Mike, Josh made straight for the food court as none of them had had anything to eat so far that morning. Standing in line Mike and Josh both got a full English and Lynda settling for pancakes.

"You know that stuff will make you fat." Lynda said as the three of them took a seat.

"It will not, that's why we work out to burn all the fat off and look good doing it." Mike said as he pocked his fork into his food and took a really big bite out of it.

"Josh what about you?"

"Oh I'm with Mike on this one, nothing wrong with a fry up and a little exercise afterwards." He to took a massive bite out of his food, Lynda could do nothing but shake her head and took into her food. The banter went back and forth for a while till the three friends got up from the table and made their way towards the shopping area to have a look round. God only knows why they did this it was the same stuff every time just a different airport. Lynda looked at the screen to check her flight was on time after making her way out of the shop so she knew how long she had left, she only had twenty minutes left so she thought now would be a good time to make her way towards the gate.

"Guy's I'm going to make a move my flight leaves soon and I don't want to miss it like last time; that was a pain in the arse."

"Sure thing see you in a few days Lynda." Mike said giving her a hug and walked a way Lynda giving him a small wave.

"Hay Lynda, before you go I wanted to ask you something." This was it Josh was going to finally do it he was going to ask Lynda out.

"Sure Josh what is it?"

Josh ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

"Well I was thinking that maybe you know, maybe you know." Oh for god sake Josh spit it out he said to himself.

"What I mean is that when we hit the road again we could you know maybe." Just say it Josh its not that hard what's the worst that could happen? You find out she's already seeing someone? Josh's mind was racing with all the things that could go wrong in this moment but what really happened he did not expect to happen at all.

"Josh what is it? I really have to go."

Josh took another deep breath. "I was thinking that maybe we should….."

"Well, well, well if it's not my favourite little toy of the moment, how's it going pretty one? Sharing secrets with little boy Josh here are we? How very sweet." Lynda let out a frustrated grown and Josh inwardly cursed he was so close to asking her out and every time Dean Ambrose had to get in the way, he was really starting to hate this guy.

"What the hell do you want Dean? Cant you see I'm trying to talk to Josh here."

"Nope! But if it makes you feel any better you have me to talk to now, all the way back to Cincinnati." Dean took hold of Lynda around the shoulders and pulled her into a mocking hug with a sinister smile on his face the whole time. As well as giving poor Josh the evils.

Lynda pushed him away and gave punched him in the arm as hard as she could, even though she knew it would do nothing to him.

"Josh I'm really sorry about this can we finish this some other time?" she gave him a quick hug

"Sure it's not like it was that important." In his mind it was but he could not dwell on that just now thanks to Dean.

Lynda gave a small wave to him and walked away from the two men were at this point standing face to face almost snarling at each other.

"Try keeping your distance from my girl Mathews, or ill have to break your nose, or something even worse your teeth."

Josh sucked in a sharp breath of air, what the hell was Dean saying? Was he and Lynda together? No they couldn't be the way Lynda just punched him it was not the loving kind. Josh closed his eyes took in a breath let it out slowly and then looked Dean in the eye, trying not to pee himself; after this entire time this guy still scared the shit out of him.

"She's not your girl Ambrose, from what I can see she hates you for what you're doing to her. So why don't you stay away from her?" Josh took a step back expecting the worse when all Dean did was laugh in his face.

"Oh she is my girl Josh just you watch this space. Good thing I get to keep her company on the flight home were you will along way off in another state far, far away." Dean laughed again and just walked away from Josh knowing that he could do very little to keep Lynd away from him. After all the two were on the same flight and of all things lived in the same city, it was amazing up to now that the both of them had not bumped into each other. But again think about it it's only until you really see someone that you start to see them everywhere.

Reaching her gate Lynda dropped her bag on the floor in front or her angry and frustrated that once again Dean Ambrose had to mess with her. What did he want? Why was he doing this? Deep in her own thoughts she never seen Dean sit himself beside her and just look in her direction, trying to intimidate her. She was snapped out of it only by Dean's smooth and somewhat sexy voice.

"I do hope were sat together, that would make me one happy guy." But Dean already knew the answer he had seen a glimpse of Lynda's ticket a wicked smile graced his face in amusement. He knew what he was going to do, just wait till the very end to bored the plain for he was in the seat next to Lynda Storm, was that luck or something else?

Finally seated Lynda took messed around in her bag looking for her IPod and a magazine so that music could distract her from the boredom that was a plain ride and have something to read, and that time all the passengers were on bored. The seat net to her was empty she was happy about that, she turned her head to look out the window only to feel something shift beside her she slowly turned her head to see who it was only to recoil in shock Dean Ambrose looking her straight in the eyes blue on blue. His was not going to be fun at all.

"Don't you just love this me, you together next to each other for two whole hours. It can't get any better then this can it pretty one?" Dean doing what he had done that last few times and raked his hand through Lynda's hair styled in a pony tail.

Lynda shook him off punched him in the same arm as before and growled at him.

"Oh Storm I've said this before but get use to having us around because where ever you are The Shield will follow. Good thing we live in the same city right or we would have to take turns tailing you." Again he let out a laugh but carried on looking at her with his amazing blue eyes. All Lynda could do was put her headphones in and turn on her IPod and turn up the music, it was going to be a long flight with nowhere to go. Stuck sitting next to one of her tormenters was not how Lynda wanted to spend Travel day.

**Ok was not expecting it to be this long, was only going to be short for it being a filler chapter. Will Josh ever get to tell Lynda how he feels with out interruptions? How did Lynda survive her flight sat next to Dean? Feedback is always welcome to what you think will happen and thanks again for reading it means a lot to me that you are enjoying this; much love until next time. **


	8. Chapter 8

**The plain ride begins how will it work out? And I know Dean Dose not use his Twitter account but in this story he will be using it a lot.**

**Chapter: 8**

Lynda angled her phone in a way so she could take a snap shot of Dean and post it on her twitter account and Facebook page. Thankfully she did not have to turn her phone off just yet; the plain was still parked at the terminal. Scrolling through her phone to find the app she wanted Lynda pressed on it to upload the photo she had just taken. Somehow she was able to do this with Dean sat next to her but distracted by the flight attendant that had just walked by, he was checking out her arse with a grin on his face.

Lynda wrote on her pages _what r the odds? 200 people on a plain & I'm sat next 2 Dean Ambrose. 2 hour flight home & him tormenting me, I'm not happy. #HelpMe. _Lynda then pressed send and within seconds it was on twitter and Facebook. Turning off her phone she put it into her pocket to check later. By this time Dean had turned his attention back to her and just sat there looking at her with a smug smile on his face. This for him was going to be so much fun. Al Lynda could do at that moment was turn up the volume on her iPod and try to ignore him but that was going to be difficult.

Dean by his own devices had the same idea as Lynda did only a few moments ago and took a sneaky snap shot of her on his phone and then uploaded it to his twitter page and wrote _Sat next to my girl Lynda Storm on the flight home, oh the fun I'm going to have. _And as the same as Lynda did he turned off his phone and put it into his pocket. And now the fun was about to begin and he was going to love every second of it.

Dean thought as to what he was going to do, not a lot he could do in a small space but he would try. Dean settled in hands resting onto the arm rest as the plain taxied down the runway ready to take off. As the plain took off Lynda grabbed onto the armrest not realising that Dean's hand was there and squeezed onto it for dear life. The one thing Lynda did not like was the take off or the landing of the plain; but ones up in the air she was fine.

Her eyes closed music blasting and swearing under her breath Lynda squeezed even tighter on Dean's hand and arm rest still not realising she had hold of his hand. Dean looed upon what Lynda was doing and quickly pulled his phone out turned it on and took a snap shot and posted it on twitter saying _Lynda Storm holding my hand, I knew she had a thing for me. This just confirms it. _Again he turned off his phone and put it in his pocket.

The plain finally levelled out and Storm opened her eyes and made the mistake of looking at Ambrose. He had the biggest smile on his face and all Lynda could think of was that he was an idiot.

"I never knew you cared Storm, if you wanted to hold my hand you could have asked." His eyes drifted down to their hands and as soon as Lynda realised what Dean was saying she pulled her hand away. Thanking her stars she could not hear him thanks to her music.

The games had begun, Dean started to pock her with his fingers, pull out her earphones but he did not say a word, this was a mind fuck for him. Dean wanted to really get on Lynda's last nerve he really wanted for her to fight back punch him; slap him anything just because that's the way he was. 45 minutes into the flight Lynda finally snapped for every time Dean pocked her she would punch him in the arm as hard as she could and said to him, "Do it again Dean and ill just punch you back harder."

"Come on Storm you know you love it, this was meant to be, you and me together." Dean pocked her again this time in the upper side of her ribs. Lynda flinched and let out a laugh, this was not good he had found a weak spot. So Lynda did at she had to do and slapped him as hard as she could as best she could in the small space she was sat. The slap was that hard that she could see a tear form in the corner of Dean's eye but all he did was Smile at her as he rubbed his stinging cheek.

"Fuck you Dean; I hate you why the hell are you doing this to me?" It was the same question she had asked before and again she got the same answer.

"Because you're The Shield's new toy and we want to play with you." Dean looked at her and gave her a sadistic smile he loved this a little too much. Also every so often he lent over and whispered something dirty in her ear this was really doing her nut in.

The flight was almost over and poor Lynda had, had enough of the torment from Dean Ambrose she had to get away from him for a bit. It was a good thin she had to go to the bathroom, which would give her a chance to be free of him for a few moments.

As she stood up Dean gave he a look of what are you doing? Without asking she climbed passed his as best she could in the space she had, she did not ask him to move she thought he did not deserve her being nice to him after the things she had been through in the last few days because of him Roman and Seth. As she got free Dean thought it funny to turn and slap her arse as she went passed.

"Don't be to long baby, Dean still wants to play with you." Another smile spared across his face as Lynda turned to him and gave him the finger.

"Fuck you Dean, no better still why don't you go jump off the plain without a parachute." And she continued her way to the bathroom.

"Oh pretty one that gets me right here with your hurtful words." Dean thumped his chest where his heart was I mock hurt.

Finally the flight was at an end two hours of Dean Ambrose getting on her nerve, tormenting her and saying thing to her she was glad she would not have to deal with him the second she walked out of the airport.

Once the plain had come to a stop and everyone had got off her and Dean being one of the last because he would not move and wanted to prolong her suffering Lynda fished her phone out of her pocket and switched it on.

Within moments her phone was going crazy with twitter Facebook and text notifications. She read her texts first.

_Seen your twitter poor girl hope you're ok see you in a few days xx Natty_

_Call me when you land ill pick you up love Jenessa xxx_

_Girls night out tomorrow, you can regale us with gossip from the road and we'll do the same in kind. Meet at your place at 8ish that ok with you? Xoxoxoxox kayleigh._

Lynda smiled her friends knew how to put a smile on her face no matter what mood she was in. so she replied to her friend Kayleigh first. _Sounds good see you then._

Then to Natty _I'm good still here, slapped him a few times that was fun lol see you soon, Lynda._

And then last of all she called her friend Jenessa, hitting speed dial three.

"Hay girl I just landed now so come and get me and ill see you in about an hour ok?"

"Ok babes see you then, love you lots."

"Like jelly tots." The two friends burst out laughing the two of them always said that when saying good bye to each other. Then she took a look at twitter ignoring Dean Best she could as she walked to passport control and baggage claim.

_Not your luck._

_The Shield suck._

_Ha, ha what's Dean looking at?_

_Give him a smack Storm, he sucks._

Lynda had to smile at most of the post she had gotten, all in support and the odd few saying that Dean was hot, Them ones she had to laugh at. If only the girls said that knew him in person that would not cross their minds. All the while she was doing this Dean was on her tail watching and listening to everything Lynda was doing.

This time Dean fished out his phone turned it on and the same as Lynda's phone it exploded with text messages and twitter notifications.

_Dean man the boys are all going out to Shannon's bar tomorrow night hope to see you there, 9pm Jay._

_Ill be there, Dean._

Dean ignored his twitter for now he just wanted his last few moments to torment Lynda Storm before he would see her again in a few days.

"Lynda oh Lynda, you know there is no place for you to hide in Cincinnati, ill find you and when I do ill be really happy to see you."

"In your dreams Ambrose, this is a big city you'll never find me."

"Don't count on it pretty one, I have my ways and I will just you wait and see." He laughed and walked passed her again slapping her on the arse as he went.

"Dick head." Lynda shouted as he got ahead of her only for him to turn around smile his sadistic smile and say.

"Baby if I had a dick on my head you would be the first on my shoulders." He walked through the doors and out of sight; he got what he wanted a rise out of Lynda and the last word.

**Not really happy with this chapter but it's what I came up with, the cold weather is affecting my brain. My hands are like blocks of ice, and my heating is no good full blast and it's still cold. I'm so going to cry bring on summer. Ok so what could dean had done better then just poke and pull Lynda's earphones out. Oh and don't forget to vote on my poll on my profile about Dean.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I just want to say thank you for the support you have all given me. It was a hard choice to make weather or not I should shelve this story, but you all told me to carry on so here you go and again thank you for shouting at me much love.**

**Chapter: 9**

"What about this one?" Jenessa said as she held up a blue halter neck dress.

"No I look frumpy in that one I keep meaning to throw that away but ever get round to it." Lynda said as she continued to pull clothing out of her closest trying to find something to wear for that night.

A small group of Lynda's friends where camped out in her bedroom helping her but without success. How had would you think it would be for a bunch of friends to find one dress for one person just to go out to a bar and get blind drunk? In Lynda's case very hard, everything just did not seem right to her at all. The nights were still warm but cooling down into the autumn.

"Lynda come on it's not like were going to some mega night spot that has this all mighty dress code, just pick a dress so we can get out there." Jenessa said as she put yet another dress on to the no pile.

"Yeah Lynda I need to find me a man, I sick of being single." Kayleigh pouted as she took a sip of her wine. "Oh speaking of guys, any single guys you work with send them my ways please, ill take anything I can get right now. As long as his name is Mike, John Randy, John or Punk or John, now them guy's I could really sink my teeth into."

Lynda tossed another dress onto the no pile as she turned to her friend and laughed at her. "Oh Kay I love you I really do but one Randy is married, Two Mike is with someone so is punk and John well he's still getting over his divorce."

"So John's single then? Ill take him." The friends all laughed

"Any guy's you got your eye on in work then Lynda? All that naked flesh around would make me constantly on heat." Amanda said as she fanned herself with a magazine she was flipping through just to pass some time.

"Well not really, but for some reason I don't know if you guys have seen it but Dean Seth and Roman have been spending a lot of time around me. You know tormenting me and stuff you would think we were back in school. Especially Dean he keeps saying I'm The Shield's new little play thing and I have no clue as to what he is going on about."

"Well is it a new game the boys are playing? You know go after the girls as well as the boys just to make it more fun for them?" Jenessa said.

"No because the boys would be going after a few of the diva's then and not just me. I mean I was cornered by them twice this week on raw and smackdown."

"Yeah I had seen that, that blond one."

"Dean."

"Yeah that one was really getting into it from the look of it, I have to admit thought he really is a piece of work. Hitting you on the arse with that stick thing and the look on his face was like he was really enjoying it. Some guys are just weird I guess." Kayleigh said picking up a dress and holding it to herself looking in the mirror to see if it looked ok on her.

"You know what I would love to know what he wants with me I really do but until then can we please get back to helping me find something to wear."

Three bottles of wine and countless dresses later Lynda in the end settled on a short black body hugging dress that showed off her amazing carves and a pair of knee high boot wit a small heel. After calling a taxi the girls took one last look at them selves just to make sure that they all look perfect for a their girls night out. It was needed in so many ways that Lynda was thankful she had such good friends like these.

Once the taxi had arrived the girls all climbed in and told the driver where to take them, and with in fifteen minutes Lynda, Jenessa, Kayleigh and Amanda arrived at the centre of town where all the bars and clubs where at. Jumping out and paying the driver the girls made their way to the first bar on the list. That was a place called Loco it was only small but the atmosphere in the bar was always fantastic and a good place to start a long night of partying.

Dean looked at his watch it was just after 9pm and his friends had told him that they were all going to be in Shannon's bar at this time. It was after all a Saturday night and his friends were out on the hunt to have some random hook up with some good looking girls if they could find any they liked the look of. Dean had on a blue button down shirt and a pair of black pants on with black leather shoes on. Even though a lot of the time he was in jeans a t-shirt trainers or just all black Dean knew how to dress to impress he just never really did it at home because of work. If he was not in his Shield get up the dress code for work was a suit, but then again the likes of CM Punk and John Cena got away with wearing whatever they wanted because of who they were in the company. So this was one time he was ok t was a good night out with friends.

The second he walked through the door his friends spotted him and told the bar tender to get him a beer. Walking over to them Dean took the beer and sat down next to his friends the second he did the questions started to fly.

"So spill it Dean why you messing with the hot brunet in work? Because if she is single send her my way and ill show her a really good time." Dean's friend Aden said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah man, spill the beans." His other friends said in unison.

"Oh you mean the one and only Lynda Storm? Well put it this way I need someone to play with. And soon I want to be playing with her in a whole different way if you know what I mean?" Dean gave his friends high fives as they whooped and whistled as to what Dean was implying.

The guys carried on talking about girls sports and drinking beer after beer, it was turning out to be an amazing night one that he really needed.

A little after 11.30 the bar was filling up really fast and the boys were thankful they moved to a booth rather then sitting at the bar. On a busy night it was a pain to sit there people pushing and shoving into you just to get a drink, nightmare.

The Door opened and in walked four friends, looking around the girls were sure this was a good place it was packed so that was a good sign. Making their way over to the bar the fore girls waited their turn to be served then looked around for someplace to sit if they could. It was after all packed.

"Yo dude have you just seen the four girls that have just walked in here? I would totally tap them all." One of Dean's friends said as all six guys turned and looked in the direction Matt was pointing in.

The girls all had their backs turned to them when she turned around still looking for a place to sit, Dean's eyes lit up it was her non other then Lynda Storm. Dean's eyes widened and a sadistic smile spread across his, he had told Lynda he would find her in this city they both lived in but it looked as if Lynda had done his job for him and brought her straight to him. Oh this had to be fate; he could not wait to start his fun and games for her tonight.

**Just want to say thank you again for your support. I thought I would leave it on a bit of a cliff hanger for you, how do you think Lynda will react on seeing Dean or is Lynda drunk to even notice him? Please feed back is what I need just to keep me in the loop that you are all still reading, much love xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hay guys sorry it's been so long but I have had problems with my laptop so everything was wiped off and I had to start all over again. So here we go again enjoy.**

**Chapter: 10**

Dean's eyes followed Lynda around the room for a few seconds before he turned to his group of friends to let them know that she was off limits to all of them.

"The brunette, the one with the little black dress on, keep clear of her she's mine you all understand me?" Dean pointed in Lynda's direction and the guys all look nodding their heads to let him know they understood.

"What's so special about her Dean?" Aden said as he took a swig of his bottle of beer.

"That Aden is my girl, the one and only Lynda Storm. I told her I would find her in this city but look's like she's found me and saved me a lot of leg work." Letting out a sadistic laugh Dean drank the rest of his beer and turned back to watching his target.

"I have to say Jen, this so far has been a really good night and I intend to drink a heel of a lot more until I can't walk straight or pass out. And right now I think not walking straight is in the lead." Lynda took the shot out of her friend Jenessa hand and knocked it back in one gulp slamming it down on the nearest table.

"And I my dear friend Lynda am not far behind you in all things drunken." Jen then knocked back the shot in her other hand grabbing Lynda's hand and dragging her to the dance floor with the only words "Dance with me?" leaving her lips. Lynda nodding her head the girls made their way to the floor ready to bust a move and really start to let their hair down. This was a rear time that Lynda was able to be free and not be surrounded by all the people she worked with. As much as she loved partying with her work mates she had to be on her best behaviour but at home she was free from scrutiny of fans and the paparazzi recording her every move. Pushing their way to the middle of the dance floor the girls really started to dance, the music had enough beat to dance to and that's what the girls loved the most music to lose themselves in.

The girls were on the dance floor for a good half hour before Lynda grabbed hold of Jenessa by the arm and made a motion for a drink. Both kind of half danced half walked over to the bar and ordered themselves more drinks before going to dance some more.

Dean had been watching Lynda from the second she had walked into the club and thought it was time to make his move. He had to be smooth over this one he would not go directly to Lynda he would make a move on one of her friends first, he did not want Lynda to run the second she seen him. He calmly walked over to the bar were he had seen Lynda talking to a girl earlier in the night and talk to her get some information out of her anything he could use.

"Can I buy you a drink? Dean said as he signalled to the bartender.

Kayleigh looked at Dean with foggy eyes at this point it was past 1am in the morning and a drunken girl would give up almost anything.

"Sure thing ill have a beer, I'm Kayleigh by the way." Kayleigh slurred as she took the bottle from Deans hand thanking him.

"Dean, so why are you not out dancing with your friends over there?" He said pointing over his shoulder with his thumb.

"I'm just a very lot drunk at this moment in time and if I stand up ill fall down." Kayleigh head flopped forward her hair falling over her face as she did so. Dean reached out and mover her hair back from her face so that she could see him.

"So the friend of yours the one with the brown hair, she's hot what's her name?" Dean had a plan and a good one at that get this drunken woman to do some leg work for him. He was thinking that he could maybe get Lynda's phone number out of her and even a few other things. Getting Lynda alone somehow would be one of them but the state Kayleigh was in he may have to use someone else.

"That would be my very good friend Lynda, she's famous you know? She works for the WWE and is my best friend in the whole world." Kay spread her arms out and circled them around to make a motion of the world.

"Wow" Dean thought to him self. "This girl is really plastered and that it would not take that long to get Lynda's number out of her". "So Kayleigh your friend Lynda would she mined if I got her phone number from you? It's just…. I'm… to shy to go over and ask her, she's really pretty and I don't think she would talk to me." Dean was inwardly gagging to him self shy my arse was he shy, if Dean Ambrose wanted something he would take it, but with this he could not be him self. He had to play it dumb, puppy dog eyes, girls loved that stuff right? Right?

"Oh I don't know you're just some random guy I met in a bar asking for my friends number, why should I give it to you?"

"Crap." Dean thought this was not going to be as easy as he thought; he had to change his tactics.

"Hay, hay its ok I work with her, its just I don't know how to tell her I like her to her face so I thought I could send her a text or something to let her know she has an admire." Dean fished into his pocket to get out his phone. He had a photo on there somewhere that would prove to this chick that he was not some stalker. But in a way he was, Lynda Storm was his Shield pet project. "Look see me and Lynda know each other." Dean showed Kayleigh a photo that was taken a few weeks back. The photo was of Dean, Seth and Roman just after they made their first appearance in the WWE and Lynda was just walking by and it looked as if she was in it. Kay took the phone from Dean's hand and looked at it with squinted eyes trying to focuses.

"Oh yeah, so you are. Well if it really means that much to you, you can use my phone to send her a text and tell her you like her if you want?" Kay again slurred her words as she fished into her bag to take out her phone and hand it over to Dean.

Dean tool the phone from Kay and took his own phone back and opened up new contact page and typed in Lynda's name, looking through Kay's phone to locate her number. It took a few seconds to figure out how to use the phone but he found the number he was looking for and set it into his phone. 07823458341 was the number he typed in and then pressed the saved button and handing Kayleigh back her phone.

"Thank you so much Kayleigh, I might just have a chance with Lynda now and it's all because of you, you're a star here have another drink." Dean signalled to the bar tender to get her another drink and as he gave her it she said thank you and then once again her head slumped forward, she was now well passed drunk. Dean slipped away a smile on his face he had achieved something tonight that would benefit him for a long time to come; now step two was to be accomplished, somehow get Lynda isolated from her friends so he could really have some fun tonight and that was going to be the hard part for he knew Lynda would not willingly go with him anyplace. What was he going to do? And how would he do it? Then it hit him, get the bartender to send drinks over to he and say they were from her friend Kayleigh it was genius, she would get so drunk she would not remember anything in the morning. Dean was not going to do anything to hurt her now he had a more sinister plan up his sleeve, and he did not need her to be fighting him off when he did it. A smile spared across his face as he set his plan into action.

**So what do you think Dean is going to do? What dose he have up his sleeve? Please review and tell me want you think might happen, you know how much it means to me to hear from you all.**


End file.
